Against the Ages
by Wolf-Fairy
Summary: A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story. Focus is on Twilight. Main moral/lesson will be revealed at the end of the fic. ;3


On a lovely summer day in the world of Equestria, there laid a lovely and peaceful village called Ponyville. The village was home to many colorful and unique little ponies, both male and female, that each have their own special talent they are known well for. Each pony puts their talents to good use in order for Ponyville to run smoothly and in harmony. These ponies only appear in three different species. There are regular earth ponies, magical unicorns that can perform spells thanks to the horns on their heads, and flying pegasi who soar as graceful as birds and are in a sense the meteorologists of their village.

Every few months or so, new ponies move into Ponyville and are greeted happily by the citizens, and one pony, the perky, talkative, hyper Pinkie Pie throws a party for each newcomer hours after their very arrival. Today was one of those days she did so.

"Pinkie Pie. When I said I'd help throw a party for the new pony arrivals. I didn't mean have your thrown party in my home!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, as the music began to get louder and louder from the DJ pony mixing vinyl records on the turntable.

"Aww, but I take turns with where parties are held, and yours was next on my list. I haven't used it last since I threw a party for you when you came to Ponyville."

Twilight let out a sigh before looking up to smile at her goofy friend. "Well, next time you choose mine Pinkie, just make sure to ask me first okay?"

"Caaaaaaaaaaaan do!" she replied saluting her with her hoof, and after trotting away to see how everyone else was enjoying the party. She was all over the place, hopping and skipping and having a grand ol' time. Even doing all the goofing off, she could still presume order with the festivities. All of Ponyville knew she was the best at throwing parties, no pony could tell you otherwise.

Twilight walked over to where her companion was, Spike, a purple baby dragon and saw him talking to the guests of honor. The new arrivals of Ponyville appeared to Twilight at first as siblings, but she quickly changed that perspective from their appearance alone. One was a little pegasus with a yellow coat and had shades of brown in her mane. Her eyes were green and she was wearing glasses that were a different shade of green. Her cutie mark resembles a dark pink heart with swirls around it. She was curious to know what her special talent was that would make such a mark. The other was a unicorn with a red coat and black curly mane. He had brown eyes and was a tad taller than the usual male unicorn. His cutie mark resembles something Twilight wasn't familiar with. Was it a weird shape of a piece of food? Was it some artistic symbol? She had no idea.

Spike turned around to see his close friend standing there. "Hey Twilight! There you are. You have to meet our new friends. This is Trigger Happy and Missy See."

"Hello." "Nice to meet you." They said happily.

"You all are real sweet to throw this party for us. We feel that we don't even deserve it." Missy commented.

"Well, its tradition here in Ponyville to do so, thanks to that pony over there named Pinkie Pie." Twilight said pointing her out and they saw her dancing happily on the dance floor with some of her friends and other ponies of the village. "And like Spike said here, my name is Twilight Sparkle. If you need any help or advice on anything at all, I'll be happy to help you two."

"Well thanks Twilight, we appreciate it." Trigger said. "But we can handl-"

"Hey you guys! I gotta introduce you to some of our other friends." Spike said as he attempted to push Trigger to have him walk opposite direction from Twilight. Unfortunately, because of his tall stature, the little dragon couldn't even budge him.

"But I thought we saw all your friends already?" Trigger questioned.

"Oh no, we haven't even gone down the list of ponies you two need two still need to meet."

"Oh swell." Trigger muttered.

"Triggeeeeer."

"I mean, greeeeaaat! I can't wait to see all your other friends Spike." He said changing his expression quickly for the little pegasus's sake. The unicorn walked off with Spike and Missy was soon to follow, but she stayed behind briefly with Twilight to discuss something with her she thought of during introductions.

"Um, Miss Sparkle?"

"Oh please. Call me Twilight." She giggled, surprised from her manners considering she assumed they were around the same age. She felt like she was her mentor, Princess Celestia of Equestria, for she and the other ponies would look up to her as the main adult and royal figure. "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah, um, since you offered your help, I was wondering. I really wanted to start a business for Trigger as soon as we moved here into Ponyville, and I don't know how to start."

"Oh, well have you talked to him about it?"

"Actually, it was meant to be a surprise for him. Honestly, he still feels uncomfortable with the change in home and land. Since we need some sort of income I thought to take the assertive for him."

"Well, in that case my close friends can help you with that. I'll be happy to introduce you to them, oh and also I have plenty of books you can borrow from my library here on how to run your own business too."

"Um, this is a library?"

"Yeah...Pinkie Pie was the one to choose where your party was being held."  
"Ohhhhh. Well I hope after this awesome party you and your friends can give me advice on how to start the business. I want to make it a video game store because that's Trigger's specialty."

"A vi-de-o g-ame store?" Twilight became slightly confused. "I don't think I've ever read books on "video games".

"Well that's cause most articles on it nowadays are on the internet."

"In-ter-net?" The purple unicorn started becoming speechless and even more confused. She may have heard of these new terms lightly in books but never read much on them. 'This can't be right,' she thought to herself. 'I own a library and have read many subjects over my years of studies, and yet I don't know simple terms like what this pony is referring to?' Even knowing Trigger's special talent, she still couldn't explain to any pony, let alone herself, what his cutie mark even resembled.

"Hey, are you sure you can help me Twilight?" Missy said, snapping her from her thinking process.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Don't worry about it heheh." She answered, with a tad bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Before any more of their discussion could continue, Pinkie Pie's voice could be heard over every other pony as she stood next to the DJ pony. Her head perched as she began talking into the microphone above the turntable.

"Allllllright, Phillies and gentlecorns! It's time for the guests of honor, the most cuteriffic couple from the land of Celebria, Tigger and Missy, to wrap up this party by boogying to this awesome disco tune! Everyone is free to join in the dance after the chorus kicks in!"

"Well then, I guess that's my cue to get going. Thanks a lot Twilight! I can't wait to start getting to work!" she said happily as she dashed on the center of the dance floor. She bumped into Trigger who just casually walked forward, feeling a tad uneasy but not entirely showing it.

"Hello up there." The Pegasus said, adjusting her glasses.

"Hello down there." He said, giving a smile to her as he helped her get up from the ground.

"You okay enough to dance?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to let you and the rest of Ponyville down."

They continued talking as they began to dance. Missy was twirling and shaking her tail happily as the tune that was being played. She looked over to see her dance partner not participating as much, mainly just trotting in place. She walked over to receive eye contact from him and grab his attention back.  
"You'll see Trigger, you'll enjoy it here. The sarcasm and uneasiness won't last once you adjust."

The unicorn just took it easy and simply stated. "If you say so little pony, if you say so." He didn't want to argue with her nor ruin the party in anyway. He just continued dancing so at least his partner can be happy with the night.

After dancing, the party finally ended, and every pony went back to their respectful homes, including Trigger and Missy, the pegasus happily carrying a tray of extra cupcakes as a welcome gift from the party planner herself. Twilight's friends stayed to help clean up the mess left at the party. Plastic cups left from the fruit punch, and crumbs from cupcakes and wrappers on the ground. During the tidying, Twilight decided to break and search for a book that may have the terms Missy was referring to. Checking and double checking her library she couldn't find anything and it was frustrating her quickly. Rarity, a white coated and purple manned unicorn, was the first to notice this.

"Twilight darling, what on earth are you doing?" she humbly asked.

"Trying to begin my research on some terms I learned tonight."

"And what were they?" The blonde mane and orange shaded pony, Applejack, asked.

"Oh oh oh! I know! I overheard her conversation with Missy as I was doing the Hokey Pokey on the dance floor!" Pinkie Pie stated, immediately dropping the broom she had in her mouth to speak. "Missy wants to start a business and surprise Trigger with it, and she asked Twilight's help to start a business with her. A video game business!"

"Oh, that's so awesome!" The Rainbow manned and blue coated pegasus, Rainbow Dash, said. "I haven't played video games since I was having my break times in flight school.

"Yeah…" Twilight said, using her magic to pull books from higher shelves to see if she can get any info on the subject. "Ugh, still nothing."

"Uh Twilight? Perhaps your books ain't tellin' you nuthin' cause you never got books on the stuff. After all they are quite different compared to magic." Applejack stated.

"How would you guys know? I've never seen any of you use video games or the internet."

"That's cause we have no fancy in them as much. Here." Applejack pulled a book off one of the shelves to give to Twilight. "This might be of some help."

"The Marvels of Technology?"

"Yeah, it's where things like the words you used just now come from. I heard that Celebria is more advanced in those sources then here in Ponyville."

"Some even say that it's even better then magic." The pink mane and yellow coated Pegasus, Fluttershy, added.

"What?" Twilight shouted, losing focus of multitasking the use of her magic while talking to her friends, which led to dozens of books falling to the ground almost hitting them.

"I-I mean, that's just what I heard!" Fluttershy said, nervously taking back what she said, not wanting to see her friend get upset.  
"Magic is a reliable resource, and I don't see the possibility for anything to be better then it!"

"Woah woah, girl. Take it easy." Applejack said patting Twilight on the shoulder. "Maybe we should just call it a night and help Missy with her preparations for the store in the morning."

"Oh, you girls can go on ahead, I'm gonna look into my books some more."

Spike just sighed as he showed the other ponies out the door. Applejack pulled the tiny dragon over to the side to have a word with him before departure.

"Make sure you take care of her okay? I have a feeling she's not gonna take the information well once she knows what technology truly is."

"Well I'll keep an eye on her. You guys can fill me in on this stuff later right?"

The pony nodded and then said her goodbyes to him along with the others. Spike turned to see Twilight, entirely focused on the books and nothing else. He sighed once again. "Geez Twilight, second party in our home and once again your back to your books."


End file.
